


Twinsies

by Yourexistentialcrisis



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, No Romance, One Shot, Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourexistentialcrisis/pseuds/Yourexistentialcrisis
Summary: Leo was having a bit of fun at this Sports Festival, and he didn't even like sports!AKA: My first ever Ao3 post and it's about my boy Leo Valdez in the MHA universe.  He's a badass.
Relationships: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Leo Valdez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Twinsies

Leo was having a bit of fun at this Sports Festival, and he didn't even like sports!

Not only was he so close to winning, but he also got to use his fire freely for this specific fight.

Across the arena, Todoroki began to look frustrated as his ice kept melting the instant they reached Leo. He stood perfectly still and hummed as he felt himself heat, then cool down after the ice let his temperature stay the same. This was probably the only time his fire powers proved to be pretty useful in a fight, other than the fight with Khione.

Back in Camp Half-Blood, Leo would never stand a chance against the other campers. He would maybe last a few seconds, but he always landed on the floor in each fight.

This however…..

This was hilarious. How was Leo even still standing? Experience had only gotten him so far, his body isn't even that fit, and he had only a few hours of training with weapons for a few days. 

The short elfish boy smirked as the other boy across the arena slowed down in desperate attacks. Todoroki sent ice at him and Leo let the ice incase him. Leo went back up in flames and was soaked with water, but with more fire he was dry in no time. Trying to get closer to the other boy proved to be difficult, all kinds of defense was useless against scalding heat.

The crowd around them started to get impatient. Leo could hear class 1-A encouraging the peppermint guy to use his fire, while Leo was pretty sure Hatsume was the one screeching like a banshee from where his fellow Support course students were. People watching the back and forth fight were yelling at each boy to finish the fight. If he's honest, Leo was starting to feel a little bored too. Other than boredom, he started to worry for the other guy.

"Hey Icy Hot, don't you have fire too?! We could be twinsies together!" Leo sidestepped a spike of ice thrown at him and quickly melted it.

Todoroki Shouto was breathing heavily. His right side was completely covered with frost, and even from where he was at, Leo could see the other boy was shivering.

"S-Shut up… you're annoying.."

Leo threw his head back and cackled. "Not the first time I've been called that, but bro, if I wasn't annoying then I wouldn't be Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme baby!"

Another wave of cold spikes flew right at his face, but Leo, with all the experience of having a sword swung at him, swiftly dodged. The latino boy wasn't very sure about it, but he thought he heard some kind of growl of pain or frustration from the 1-A student.

Looking into the eyes of the other, Leo could tell the other was hurting. The look in Shoutos eyes looked to be cold and icy, but behind the wall, he could see someone who struggled. He caught each glance Todoroki threw to the stands, and from meters away, a nasty glare from Endeavor was directed at both boys. Leo heard a lot about this Endeavor guy, and from his experience with foster homes, he hated the so-called "hero". 

Leo knew that he had to finish this fight, but he didn't want to hurt the other boy. 

So he simply started to walk over to the other side of the arena. The peppermint boy started to panic, and he tried to send weak spikes of ice his way, but every attempt at stopping Leo was useless. Water puddles left Leo's socks feeling soggy, but he kept walking.

"Get away!". Leo heard from the other, but he kept walking. "Sorry Todoroki, I've decided to not understand Japanese." He said in English.

Shouto tried to summon his ice, but he started to wobble in place. Leo stopped in his tracks and frowned at the other. This was bad, he had to stop the other right now. Leo saw the dangerous red color his skin was turning, and a bit of blood leaked from small frost-bite blisters.

"Use your fire. You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't keep yourself warm."

Leo was only met with a cold glare, and the other boy fell to his knees. "Todoroki is slowly going down! Valdez is approaching him and looking to finish this round!" Present Mic shouted his commentary, but Leo was in his own thoughts.

"You know, I didn't use my fire until a year ago."

Todoroki looked up questioningly. Leo continued. "My fire took away the ones I loved. It took away so many important things from me, but you know what? I want this fire to warm people instead of burning them.". He had flashbacks to the workshop fire, he remembered the way he cried for his mom. The words of tía Rosa echoing in his head, blaming the small devil child for the death of Esperanza. Then, he remembered all the nights with his friends, warming them when the nights got cold. He remembered his immense love for his friends when he defeated Gaea, and he also remembered not regretting his decision. He would die a million times again for them.

Leo crossed his arms as the other boy stared at him. "I don't know your backstory, but you shouldn't let it hold you back. This power you have is yours, and you can decide what to do with it."

Leo grinned at him and walked in front of the other. Todoroki didn't make a move to stop Leo from wrapping his arms around him. Leo let small flames lick at the ice and warm the other boy.

Fire manifested on the other side of Todoroki, but Leo wasn't affected at all. 

Leo started to walk with Shouto still in his arms. Shouto was still frozen, literally and figuratively. Leo went to the edge of the bounds, and he gently pushed him out. 

"Next time we fight, let's be twinsies."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this small one-shot! I had this idea in my brain about what it would look like if Leo fought at the Sports Festival and I already knew things would get interesting once he fought Shouto.
> 
> If this gets any positive feedback, then I will consider making this into a full-blown fic. I already have the ideas and a bit of he plot, so leave a comment or kudos if you want an epic fic for our bad boy supreme.


End file.
